RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 50
Sunpaw flattened his ears as he glowered at his littermate. "Cheater!" Smokepaw didn't repsond to his brother's comment, rather darted forward to pin his brother to the ground, large paws on his shoulders. Sunpaw gritted his teeth as he was pinned, and Smokepaw pummeled his spine with his carefully sheathed paws. "Escape, Sunpaw, escape! Roll!" Orchidbloom called from the sidelines with a twitch of her tail.---- Risingsun couldn't hold back a small sigh. "...I just hope I don't have to have them come into my den one day, all beaten up..."---- "Bet I can't fit, with all this muscle 'n all." Pumpkinfrost replied flatly, but she let out a small sniff. "But I'll try!"Silverstar 16:21, September 3, 2016 (UTC) "Keep him down! kick him!" Creekfrost mewed as the apprentices battled. ---- Hollymask twitched her tail. The Clans have been at peace for the past few moons. And foxes and badgers hadn't been much of a problem since Dewfur's death, so she doubted it. "...you told me a secret, I think I should tell you one now." It took a lot for Risingsun to tell her of the kits; he deserved to know her secret. ---- Whiskerclaw flicked his tail. "Okay, I'll follow." ~Patchfeather~ 17:31, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced over at Creekfrost, only to twitch her whiskers in amusement. "Great StarClan, that sounds...violent."---- Smokepaw kicked his brother in the back, causing Sunpaw to grit his teeth in not pain, but anger. What was Orchidbloom talking about? He couldn't roll, his brother's claws were pulling him- oh. Orchidbloom wanted him to roll towards Smokepaw to unhook his paws, duh! So he did as his mentor wished, Sunpaw rolled towards Smokepaw, crushing the tom.---- Risingsun looked up at Hollymask, gaze calm. Secret? He never expected her to have any. "If you're not ready, I understand."---- Pumpkinfrost curiously sniffed the burrow before squirming into it.Silverstar 01:39, September 4, 2016 (UTC) "It is violent," Creekfrost mewed, pausing when Sunpaw crushed his brother. "Try and get at his throat or belly," he called to Smokepaw. ---- Hollymask shook her head. "No, I'm ready. I've kept this from every single one of my Clanmates, along with every cat in the Clans." she paused, taking a breath. "You know that Hickorywing cat I told you about? he was my mate." --- Whiskerclaw followed Pumpkinfrost, ignoring that tiny fox scent. ~Patchfeather~ 01:54, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar climbed to the top of the Highstrone, he shook, having made his choice. "C-cats of RockClan," He shifted his paws crazily, and dug them in the Highstone as a nervous reflex. "Gather." By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 23:32, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar looked up from a doze. She padded to the bottom of the Highstone, ears pricked. Ashstorm returned from hunting just in time and pelted over to join his Clanmates, Nightshade and Hazelriver beside him. ---- Windkit scampered out of the nursery, only to be held back by Blizzardheart's tail. "Your not old enough to join Clan meetings." Windkit lashed his tabby tail. "I am almost six moons old!" he complaned. ~Patchfeather~ 00:16, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw slowly joined his Clanmates, getting annoyed with all the Clanmeetings. Is this Runningstar's midlife crisis or something? ------"I have enjoyed being a member of RockClan since I was born," Runningstar said, choosing his words, and remembering growing up with Stormkit, always trying to keep out of trouble, and Waterkit, helping him get into trouble, and even Dazzlekit, who often stayed out of those.....messes....altogether. He remembered Whispheart, who was always....angry with him, but he could tell that she had been impressed with his skills, and Falconcry, who had been a great father before Dazzlekit died. "And I couldn't ask for a better Clan then the one I am living in. When I was born, Wolfstar was the leader, and I don't have to think twice when I saw I am sure that she was the greatest leader RockClan will ever have," his adoptive siblings, though he loved them, didn't compare in terms of her skill, and they had been the only other RockClan leaders he had seen. "I love this Clan, and I will always fight for it with all my life, but.....I am not meant to lead it. I will stay a warrior here, fighting and hunting for my Clan even if it means death but I am giving leader position to my deputy, who I know will be a greater leader then I ever could be, and who knows? Maybe even as good as Wolfstar. I will go next Sunhigh and get my extra lives removed, and keep the one I always had, using it to help the Clan until the end. That is my finale meeting as your leader, may StarClan light your path." Runningstar mewed. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:35, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver, Nightshade, and Ashstorm all shared looks of surprise and started mewing urgently to each other. Stoatscar gave Runningstar a nod. You've done the best thing for the Clan and yourself. ''~Patchfeather~ 00:50, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Slatestream's eyes widened as he listened to the announcement. ''No. Nononono. ---- Frozenwind blinked in confusion. --look me in the eye 04:23, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw was vaugely surprised at his formar-mentor's accouncment, but no really to the point of....caring that much. He shrugged, stood up, and glanced at Runningstar. Then shook his head and looked back to where he was walking. 11:28, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was returning from training his apprentice, when he faintly heard the Clan meeting. Runningstar ''is ''stepping down? He quickened his pace until he was in camp. Cats milled around, looking surprised and confused. Creekfrost was as well faintly surprised. Though he was a little bit releaved. The Clan would have good leadership with Slatestream as leader, and Runningstrike wouldn't be stressed with his leader duties. ~Patchfeather~ 13:42, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom walked up to Creekfrost's side, pricking her ears in faint interest. "Did I just hear correctly, or am I getting so terribly old that I'm just hearing random things? Runningstar just...stepped down?" She then eyed Smokepaw and Sunpaw as they limped off to Risingsun's den, grumbling bitterly, as the two toms had wrestled each other into a thorn bush during the training.Silverstar 21:32, September 6, 2016 (UTC) "He's stepping down," Creekfrost murmured, ears flattened. "Slatestream is leader now. I wonder when he'll go to the Starpool." ~Patchfeather~ 22:10, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom let out a soft sigh as she gazed down at her paws. "...I guess nobody can blame him, being leader is a lot of stress, I'd imagine. Whole Clan is depending on you to guide them and to what's right for their sake." The tabby let her gaze slide over to their new leader." But Slatestream seems promising. Has he announced deputy yet?"Silverstar 00:58, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, then shook his head. "No, he hasn't. I'm guessing he will before he goes though," she mewed, sitting down, curling his tail neatly around his paws. "May as well wait. He should anytime now," he added. As he sat thinking, he thought about the stream. That ran into ShadeClan's old territory. From what he heard there were many streams and lakes. No one lived there any longer. Perhaps they could take a sniff around... ~Patchfeather~ 02:23, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded, sitting down and shifting uncomfortably. "Hope he'll pick a good one..." She busied herself by licking her paws, as they still smelled faintly of fish.Silverstar 02:27, September 7, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe once the ceremony is over, we can take a look at ShadeClan's old terriory? there's a lot of streams, maybe we can expand the our land a bit, so the fisher cats can have a larger range?" Creekfrost suggested after a moment. He wanted another warriors approval before setting out. ~Patchfeather~ 02:34, September 7, 2016 (UTC) The classic tabby glanced over at the dark-pelted tom in surprise. They'd been out all day...but it wasn't like she cared, she had the energy of an apprentice at times. "I wouldn't mind going on a fishing trip. It's not like ShadeClan needs it anymore anyways."Silverstar 02:40, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "We can go after Slatesteam makes his announcement. We can bring Cloudpaw and Rainpaw, along with Smokepaw and Sunpaw, if they're up for it." ---- Windkit trotted around, trying to trip any cat who was near, and thinking he was being real slick when he was creeping slowly through the center of camp. No one would ever see him! ~Patchfeather~ 03:05, September 7, 2016 (UTC) After Runningstar moved off, Slatestream uneasily approached the rock. Now, this was his... all his... it felt weird. He leapt up onto it, before waiting for his Clanmates to quieten down so he could announce what needed to happen. --look me in the eye 06:14, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm kneaded the ground with excitement, while Hazelriver and Nightshade both stared up at Slatestream, looking serious. ~Patchfeather~ 12:59, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom nodded in agreement, her gaze slipping over to Smokepaw and Sunpaw, who were getting chewed out by Risingsun after he dressed their few wounds. "I think they deserve another round...gotta get that energy out somehow."Silverstar 01:54, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Windkit looked up at Slatestream, trying to figure out why he was on Runningstar's rock. He forgot about that when a butterfly fluttered past his head. He shot after it, leaping into the air with outstretched paws, and missed it by a mousetail. He fell back to the ground lashing his tail, glaring at it as it flew away. ~Patchfeather~ 14:49, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Runningstar departed the next morning to go and get his extra lives taken away. ~Wolf Meanwhile, while Runningstar was out of camp, Slatestream organized his cats. He'd announced to the Clan that when Runningstar had returned from getting his lives taken away, he'd go and receive his own lives. --look me in the eye 20:11, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Mistypaw watched the tall leader step down and Slatestream was announced as the new leader. This all confused her as she barely knew the Clans customs but Hazelriver had been teaching her slowly. The chocolate point apprentice dipped her head before standing. Even though she didn't understand she did however know they needed prey. "Jew- er Mistypaw," her mother called. Four small kittens following her blindly. "Not now," she muttered still upset with Fernsnow. The queen sighed sadly before sitting down. When she'd come to RockClan she'd expected Creekdew to be here, yet he was with another Clan. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 11:21, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike returned the next morning. That's it, then he thought. I don't have to be leader anymore By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 11:27, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Jadekit squeaked and ran into the clearing of cats. She had befriended tabby-and-white Windkit and was constantly stalking him. She barrled into something fluffy. Windkit, it turned out to be, and he grabbed her by the scruf of her neck, carefully, and placed her back on her paws. He was a lot bigger than her, and he'd be an apprentice soon, but Jadekit knew they'd be friends forever. Creekfrost nodded. "I guess we can go now. I'll get Cloudpaw and Rainpaw. We should also bring another warrior with us," he mewed, then turned sharply away toward the apprentices den. "Cloudpaw, Rainpaw! we're going to do some exploring." He paused, looking at the sky. It wasn't very bright out right now, the sun behind a thick cloud. Speaking of which, he could smell heavy rain on the way. They'd have to be quick. He darted away from the den over to the warriors den. He spotted the golden pointed shape of Sunfire. "Sunfire, your to be on a patrol to explore ShadeClan's old territory." ~Patchfeather~ 12:51, September 13, 2016 (UTC) (yeah ikik, I was planning to do that once Running had returned... which he is now, so yeahh, he's going to announce it soon) Seeing that Running''strike'' was back, Slatestream called another meeting. He was going to announce his deputy before he left to receive his nine lives. --look me in the eye 19:22, September 13, 2016 (UTC) "I'll get the guys," Orchidbloom responded before trotting off, approaching Smokepaw and Sunpaw. "Hey you two, how about a little family outing with your sisters? We're going to explore ShadeClan's old territory." The two apprentices raised their heads in interest, and nodded eagerly before joining Orchidbloom under the Highwhateverthing for the meeting. Cloudpaw and Rainpaw nodded eagerly as well, following Creekfrost.---- Sunfire grunted at first, rising to her paws and casting the black tom an unfriendly glance. Work? Since when did she agree to this? But then, the idea of all the wonderful things she could find and steal in ShadeClan's territory...she was starting to like this. "...Fine, I'm in."Silverstar 20:02, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost padded out of the warriors den. He would have wanted to pick another warrior to join the patrol, but all the other cats were patroling, hunting, or too excited about who would be chosen as deputy to join. He couldn't think she would want to hunt, or patrol, and she probably didn't care who was to be deputy. "I've got Sunfire to come with us," he told Orchidbloom as he stopped in front of her. ~Patchfeather~ 20:13, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced over at the warrior and nodded quickly. "She'll do. Let's just listen to this ceremony real quick, I think Slatestream's announcing the new deputy. We'll need to know who's in charge for when we get back, if Slatestream doesn't return by then."Silverstar 21:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) On the rock, Slatestream flicked his tail. "The time has come to announce RockClan's new deputy. I ask the spirits of StarClan to approve my choice... and I hope, Runningstrike, that you will be pleased with this." Nodding to the former leader in the crowd, he continued: "The new deputy of RockClan is Creekfrost." (p sure we decided this, yes?) --look me in the eye 00:34, September 14, 2016 (UTC) "Okay," Creekfrost murmured to Orchidbloom and sat down to wait for the announcement. When Slatestream finished, he got to his paws, eyes wide. He was deputy? again?? He dipped his head. "I... I accept," he murmured, almost to quietly to hear. ~Patchfeather~ 00:41, September 14, 2016 (UTC) The gray tabby glanced over at the new deputy, leaning away from the tom. "Gross...that means our patrol will be 'official business'." Orchidbloom teased in a gentle tone.Silverstar 01:46, September 14, 2016 (UTC) After the meeting, Creekfrost turned back to his patrol. He flicked his tail. "Let's go," he mewed, in a commanding tone, and walked out of camp, tail and head held high. ~Patchfeather~ 01:52, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Well, he got....serious quickly. Orchidbloom found this hilarious, and could only hold back her laughter until they were out of camp. Sunfire rolled her eyes in annoyance, hanging at the back of the patrol.Silverstar 01:55, September 14, 2016 (UTC) (i guess i'll move this to CC....)~Patchfeather~ 02:13, September 14, 2016 (UTC) While Creekfrost went to sort out the stuff with ShadeClan, Slatestream left Risingsun in charge of the camp while he went off to receive his none lives. --look me in the eye 07:07, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw wasn't quite sure how he felt about Creekfrost being deputy. He still wasn't fond of the way Creekfrost had nearly killed him, but at the same time he didn't mind the warrior, and thought he would be a fine choice for deputy. Not great, Pepperclaw decided. But not a bad choice By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:46, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Shatestream would later return to camp with his nine lives and new mane: Slatestar. Soon after his arrival, the leader made his way to his new den to rest. --look me in the eye 04:28, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw sighed, he wondered what of become of the loners who met when he was younger. 'Dead, by now' he thought. No loners live that long By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) (let's say blizz kids are apps) ''Windpaw ran into camp from another failed hunting trip. He sucked at hunting, big time. Jadekit ran over toward him. "Catch anything?" she asked, excitedly, eyeing his paws and muzzle. Her ears dropped. "Nothing? you promised me a mouse!" she whined. Ashstorm chatted with Nightshade about fishing lessons. Nightshade shook out his soaked pelt. They had just returned. "I'm a mighty fine fisher," Nightshade huffed, head held high. "I almost caught a minnow!" 14:37, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Mistypaw sat inside camp by herself, as usual, per say since Fernsnow was busy worrying about her newborn kits and Creekdew. The chocolate point torotiseshell cat sighed before yawning and grabbing a mouse. Redthorn walked into camp from hunting and sat down after inviting Blizzardheart to join him. "Mind sharing this vole with me?" He asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:17, September 28, 2016 (UTC) (we could just say this happens after they come back or something xD or I can leave it until they come back. your choice :P) --look me in the eye 20:19, September 28, 2016 (UTC) (just wait 'til they get back, since who knows how everyone will react to Sunfire randomly coming back with the Fernsong babies, even though I don't think Risingspawn will be injured or anything)'Silverstar' 20:21, September 28, 2016 (UTC) (kk i'll just delete that post then and wait :P) --look me in the eye 20:24, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Pepperclaw went to look for a hunting patrol he could join. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 13:57, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Flyshade made her way through RockClan territory, it was obvious she wasn't RockClan. The black smoke sighed ears listening. — By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 16:21, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Taking in a deep breath, Risingsun slowly rose to his paws. It was time, he was ready. "Autumnpaw, where are you? Get some travelling herbs, you're ready."'Silverstar' 20:23, October 3, 2016 (UTC) After reading Risingsun's lips, Autumnpaw replied, "R-ready for what?" By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 00:36, October 4, 2016 (UTC) The smoke medicine cat tilted his head slightly. "Your full Medicine Cat name, of course. You've proved that you've earned."'Silverstar' 00:37, October 4, 2016 (UTC) "Really?" Autumnpaw asked. He had always known that he would either get fired, or get a medicine cat name, but somehow he had never expected either to happen--he just sort of thought things would go on with him as an apprentice--but this was a good thing, he just had not quite expected it. By the pricking of my thumbs something wicked this way comes..... 05:35, October 6, 2016 (UTC) That morning, Whiskerclaw had woken up from the warriors den with an extra spring to his step. Although he shook with worry, he still willed himself on to be brave. To day he planned on telling Pumpkinfrost how he felt about her. Windpaw padded along the RockClan border, scenting the air when he caught a strange scent. Cat, but he had never smelt that kind before... Jadekit stomped around. When would she become an apprentice? She wanted to be sharing a den with her friend, Windpaw! Hazelriver and Nightshade chatted together. Although Hazelriver prefered to keep to his own thoughts, it was nice to have a friend to talk to. 18:24, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Mistypaw hadn't talked to Hazelriver in a quite a bit and sat inside the Apprentices' den napping. Meanwhile "the weird-scented cat" stepped out from behind a tree carrying a squirrel. The dilute apprentice had come from StormClan, but had been exploring quite a bit, beyond the borders lately. The dilute tortoiseshell grinned through a mouthful of gingery-red squirrel fur as she clamped down tighter on her prey. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:56, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hazelriver and Nightshade looked over at the returning cats. They looked at each other in confusion. "Uh..." Nightshade uttered the sound, watching as Sunfire led the three young cats into camp. Grasspaw looked around warily, ready to run if attacked. 01:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire sniffed, raising her head and glaring at the two warriors, as if challenging them to say something. "I found my kits."---- Pumpkinfrost spotted the golden point she-cat, and practically face-pawed. Ooooh dear...now she had really taken her stealing too far. Stagpaw pricked his ears in interest, although deep down, something still felt wrong. "...So, who's our dad?"'Silverstar' 02:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Suddenly feeling excited by the thought, but still willing herself it wasn't true, Grasspaw nodded eagerly. "Yeah! is he a cool warrior? really respected? one of the clans best?" she asked, looking around. Ashstorm padded coolly up to his former mentor. "Sunfire, what are those?" he asked, sniffing the three cats. "CaveClan cats?" 02:06, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Riiiiight....she forgot all about that part. Who could she pin it on. "Oh, he's definitely respected all right...my tom needs to be respectful, a kind tom is a good tom." Sunfire purred like an idiot. She then shot Ashstorm a look, huffing angrily. "They're my kits! Stop staring at them like they're piles of crowfood, or I'll swipe that look right off your face!" Orchidbloom dragged Creekfrost into camp, panting. "R-Risingsun, come quick!"'Silverstar' 02:09, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Ashstorm took a step back, looking utterly surprised. "Ew, you have kits?" he said, although wasn't heard by Orchidbloom calliing for Risingsun. Meadowbee and Nightshade both rushed over to Creekfrost, although staying at least a tal-length away to give him space. Creekfrost was sort of awake now, one eye open, the other shut tightly. He struggled to sit upright but flopped back down. ''I'm just going to sit here.... 02:19, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Immediately, Risingsun hurried over with marigold and cobwebs. "What happened?" The medicien cat demanded, starting to work on the tom's wounds at once. "CaveClan. We were hunting on ShadeClan's former territory, and then they attacked us, declaring that it was their territory." Orchidbloom explained with a soft growl. "Yes, yes I do." Sunfire said proudly.Silverstar 02:21, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "We could have just.... talked..." Creekfrost managed to speak, then let his chin rest on the ground and closed his eyes as Risingsun tended to his wounds. What if he really did die? there was so much he had wanted to do yet... "Weird," Ashstorm huffed, padding away, casting a stupid glare at the cats. "So who is our father?" Grasspaw pressed. 02:27, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun glanced up at Orchidbloom, who seemed quite worried. He was a bit surprised by this, but decided it'd be best if she focused on something else. "Orchidbloom, check on everyone else for me, make sure there aren't anymore wounded cats." He tensed, praying to StarClan that his adopted kits were alright. Sunfire stuck her tongue out immaturely at Ashstorm as he walked away, before returning to 'her kits'. "You're dad? Oh, he's the Medicine Cat, Risingsun." Probably a stupid move, but what would Risingsun do? He was too awkward about those things to say much.Silverstar 02:31, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw looked over at the medicine cat who was treating Creekfrost. "Risingsun...?" Firepoppy and Fernstorm followed the inraged Shadowsong deeper into RockClan territory. Creekfrost breifly heard Risingsun talking to Orchidbloom. He agreed, she should check on the others, but at the same time he wanted her to stay beside him. Knowing she was there was comforting. 02:34, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire nodded slowly. "Yep, yep...bit of a surprise, but he's a good cat. You've got my gold," she pointed at Grasspaw with her paw, "you've got my points," she pointed at Stagpaw, "and you....uh, well, got your dad's silver." She finished at last, resting her paw on Ashpaw's head. Shadowsong walked like a monster. She didn't bother to dodge trees, or rocks, rather she roughly bruhsed past them all. Orchidbloom nodded slowly, swallowing. "I...alright." She agreed after hesitating, swiftly trotting over to Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, Sunpaw, and Smokepaw. All four of them were fine, so she went to Sunfire, and - what the heck?! "Umm...why do you have these three CaveClan apprentices?"Silverstar 02:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw hid behind Stagpaw when Orchidbloom came over. Meanwhile, Nightshade had no idea what to do. There were other clan cats in camp and his father was dying. Oh, his head hurt badly. Fernstorm followed Shadowsong, picking up strong RockClan scent. They were nearly there... 02:43, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom paused, stepped back, and her eyes grew round. "Are those who I think they-" She was cut off as she swiftly turned around, spotting a black tortoiseshell forcing her way through camp...and her eyes were all for Sunfire and her awfully tasty-looking throat. "You...Kit thief!!" Without another word, Shadowsong launched herself at Sunfire, tearing her claws into the warrior's flesh.Silverstar 02:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Firepoppy and Fernstorm quickly followed. They both rushed right up to the three young cats and nudged them roughly away. 02:47, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "How dare you steal my kits, you klepto-monster?!" The CaveClan queen spat, wrestling Sunfire to the ground. "You'll never steal again, never! I'm ending your streak right here, and right now...I'll steal the light right out of your eyes." Shadowsong curled her lip as she said this, eyes blazing with rage.Silverstar 02:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw stepped back. Shadowsong wasn't going to do... that...? would she...? 02:55, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "You'd never do that, old fool. Just be thankful that I didn't get to kill them like I had planned." Sunfire croaked through Shadowsong's claws, her eyes dark with rage. "I would've made those rats suffer." She spat out these last words before Shadowsong peeled back her lips. "Those are no rats, those are my little warriors, scum. You're the only rat here." With that, she burrowed her fangs into the neck of Sunfire, biting as hard as she could until the golden warrior went limp.Silverstar 02:58, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Whiskerclaw stared at the scene in shock. Well, at least Sunfire was gone. Good news! Grasspaw stared in shock as the golden warrior went limp in her mothers jaws. Firepoppy, whose tail was wrapped around, stepped forward. "We will not accept border fights and kit stealing!" she snarled. Creekfrost tried to see what was happening, but fell back down. He wanted to yowl that CaveClan was the one who started it, but when he opened his mouth he couldn't get any words out and let his chin rest back to the ground. 03:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost, who obviously didn't care about the death of Sunfire, immediately jumped to her paws. "...dibs on Sunfire's pile of stolen crap!!" Shadowsong nuzzled her kits close. "Come on you three, let's get home..." Orchidbloom was frozen in shock. Not just with what had happened before her, but...she was shocked with herself. Why hadn't she jumped forward and save Sunfire, why had she stopped?Silverstar 03:05, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw looked up at Shadowsong with wide amber eyes, she looked at her mother as if she had never met this cat before in her life. Fernstorm nudged Grasspaw on, and she broke her gaze away from her mother and looked at the ground as she padded beside her father out of camp. "This isn't over!" Firepopy yowled over her shoulder as the cats left. "I'll take anything that can be eaten," Whiskerclaw yowled the reply to his beloved Pumpkinfrost. Creekfrost watched the blury figures of the CaveClan cats disappear, then blackness over came him. Meadowbee looked at Risingsun with huge golden eyes. "Will he be okay?" 03:11, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Had she become a monster...? Orchidbloom closed her eyes, still glue to the ground that gently pressed against her large paws. She hadn't done a thing...a warrior of RockClan had died because she had refused to take any action. Risingsun, now finishing up with the wounds, nodded slowly. "Yeah, he'll be ok. Seems like he's gotten a bit beat up in the head, but he'll heal up."Silverstar 03:14, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee nodded, relieved. "Should I take him to the warriors den?" Stoatscar had watched the scene with wide eyes. Poor Sunfire... sort of... She noticed how shaken Orchidbloom looked. "You okay?" she asked softly, padding up to the she-cat. 03:17, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun shook his head. "No, he needs to stay in my den until we know for sure that he's ok." Orchidbloom flinched as she heard her name called, stomach twisting in knots as she glanced over at Stoatscar. "I-I'm....I'm not so good."Silverstar 03:19, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee nodded, and together, she and Nightshade woke Creekfrost up and had him lean on their shoulders and they took him to Risingsun's den. Creekfrost moved his paws a little as his son and daughter took him to the medicine den, but was mostly dragged. "It's okay. You shouldn't blame yourself for this. No one ''tried to help her. We should all feel guilty," Stoatscar pointed out, trying to sooth the warrior. 03:23, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Risingsun trotted after the warriors, carrying his remaining herbs that he hadn't used on Creekfrost. "Set him down in that nest over there." Orchidbloom bowed her head. "I know, but I still can't help but to feel terrible..." She paused, watching as Creekfrost was dragged away. "...Is he going to be alright?"'Silverstar' 03:25, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The two warriors did as Risingsun said and carefully set Creekfrost down into the nest. Stoatscar let her gaze follow her former mentor. "Creekfrost is a strong cat. He'll be fine. He's probably more shocked then hurt," she murmured. She had noticed how close Creekfrost and Orchidbloom had become, they did everything together these days. 03:29, October 10, 2016 (UTC) The senior warrior nodded slowly. "I'm just...going to see how he is." It was odd, feeling this worried about someone, but he was the only and greatest friend she had. Turning, Orchidbloom slowly padded into the Medicine Cat den, peering over at Creekfrost. Just the meer sight of him...it sent a pang of agony through her heart, and made her face burn with pain. "...How you feeling?"'Silverstar' 03:31, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "I've felt better," Creekfrost replied hoarsly, the voice of Orchidbloom making him perk up a little. "I can't open my eye right now." At the sounds of Creekfrost's voice, Meadowbee and Nightshade both went off in search of moss to soak in some water. 03:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom leaned down to get a better look at it. "...It really looks beaten up, Creekfrost...curse that she-cat who did that to you."'Silverstar' 03:38, October 10, 2016 (UTC) When the CaveClan cats had cleared off, Slatestar stepped up onto the meetingwhatever. The leader had some ceremonies to do... and they needed to be done, obviously. After talking a little about the CaveClan cats and telling RockClan that they would not be tolerated on their territory whatsoever, he called Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, Sunpaw and Smokepaw up. Now, it was time... "I, Slatestar, leader of RockClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Cloudpaw, Rainpaw, Sunpaw, Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the power of StarClan, I grant you your warrior names. Cloudpaw, you will be Cloudfrost; Rainpaw, from now on you shall be known as Rainstorm; Sunpaw will now be referred to as Sunshadow - and Smokepaw, you will now be known as Smokecloud. StarClan honours all of your courage and adventurous spirits, and we welcome you as full warriors of RockClan." Stepping back, the gray tom let the Clan cheer for the new warriors. --look me in the eye 05:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost was about to reply when he heard cheering outside. Smokepaw, well, Smokecloud now, was a warrior. He had missed his warrior ceremony. He felt a bit bad. But he knew the young tom was ready to become a warrior. 14:00, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Mistypaw watched with wide eyes. She'd had hers about a moon ago; her apprentice ceremony. The torotiseshell point she-cat was due anyday now for her warriro ceremony. She looked around for Hazelrivier. Fernsnow felt her gaze land on Misty, her daughter. The one and only family here she loved. She hadn't seen Creekdew for weeks. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 20:28, October 10, 2016 (UTC) "It feels like just yesterday Smokepaw became my apprentice," Creekfrost murmured. He sat up, still feeling dizzy, but now a bit stronger. His gaze flicked to Orchidbloom, then back out at the gathered cats. He really did care for Orchidbloom so much... he felt like he couldn't live without her. Ashstorm excitedly cheered for the new warriors, being very loud with Cloudfrost's name. He thought of her as a best friend after they got lost searching for Rosestar's werid kids who were probably dead. 20:34, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Gently, the gray tabby nudged Creekfrost's shoulder with her own. "Would you like me to go fetch them before they sit vigil? I'm sure Smokecloud love to speak with you." Cloudfrost beamed, not really at the comment of her brother (although she was really excited to meet her mother again as well), but because she was a ''warrior, a mutated warrior! She had done it, after all those struggles, after all that fighting!Silverstar 20:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, without moving his gaze from the gathered cats. He made his way out of the den on wobbly legs toward his former apprentice. "You did so well, you are going to be a great warrior," he purred, nuzzling the warriors shoulder. 20:50, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom followed behind the wounded black tom, to make sure he didn't fall or anything like that. She then approached Sunshadow, amusement flashing in her sea-colored eyes. "And you," she began, gently prodding his chest with her paw, "keep yourself out of trouble." Smokecloud grinned, dipping his head in what seemed to be embarrassment. "...Thank you, I had a great mentor."Silverstar 20:56, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost dipped his head, flattered by Smokecloud's words. Meadowbee and Nightshade returned to camp, both carrying moss dripping with water. Both looked troubled. "Remember to not get distracted during your vigil," Creekfrost said to Smokecloud, then, waving his tail slightly in farewell, he wandered over to his kits. "You can walk now!" Nightshade mewed, relief showing in his blue and amber eyes, although both cats still looked troubled. "Is something wrong?" Creekfrost asked and sat down, still feeling dizzy. Nightshade sat down as well, giving Meadowbee a breif, sorrowful look. Meadowbee placed the moss at Creekfrost's paws, then looked at him with sad golden eyes. "I've thought so long about this, father, since I returned, and I'm leaving RockClan and joining StormClan." Creekfrost felt like he was punched in the face, and was stunned to silence, Meadowbee continued after a moment. "...I... I want to be with my sister again... I've been meaning to tell you, and leave for awhile now, but... you've been busy all the time," she murmured, casting her gaze at the gathered cats, then looking back at him. "I'd like to leave, today. I'm so sorry I am, when your hurt... but..." 21:45, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:RockClan Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff